


Dollar

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [24]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon needs some dollar bills. “It’s Stripper Night! But, it was a surprise, and I don’t have enough cash to get the show I want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollar

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            Damon appeared suddenly in the kitchen where Stefan and Elena were trying to do homework. “Do you have any singles?” he demanded.

            Stefan blinked at him. “Single what?”

            Damon looked at his brother like he was an utter moron. “Dollar. Bills.”

            Stefan sighed and reached for his wallet. “Do I want to know _why_ you need dollar bills?”

            “No. But I’ll tell you anyway,” Damon proclaimed gleefully. “It’s Stripper Night! But, it was a surprise, and I don’t have enough cash to get the show I want.” Elena and Stefan both rolled their eyes, finding it sad that they knew he was talking about his intimate activities with Daisy.

            Stefan dropped some cash on the table. “There. Could you just go away now and—be quiet?”

            Damon picked through the money. “What’s this?” he asked, holding a five. His voice was somehow patronizing as he flicked it back at Stefan. “Please. It’s not Hooker Night.”

            “Just go,” Stefan encouraged, before it could get any worse.

            Suddenly Elena reached across the table and put her hands on some of the cash. “Don’t take _all_ the dollar bills,” she requested.

            “Why not?” Damon asked, as though he could conceive of no better use for them.

            “Stefan might need them later.” She gave him a significant look.

            Realizing what she meant rendered Damon speechless, a rare event, though Elena _definitely_ didn’t want to know what he was picturing right now. Stefan’s expression had moved from slightly shocked to anticipatory rather quickly. Deliberately leaving some of the money behind, Damon disappeared.

            Stefan and Elena made eye contact and started to laugh. “Good one,” he complimented her.

            “Just wait ‘til later,” she said coyly and his eyes widened.

            Of course Damon always had to have the last word. “Come up sometime and Daisy will show you some moves,” he called down from the stairs, then added wolfishly, “or vice versa!”


End file.
